How My World Turned Upside Down
by A FREAKSH0W iN CANDYLAND
Summary: How can a world turn upside down as fast like this? I guess it's kind of angst when it comes to the latest chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T, May change later.

Pairings: 6918 & BelFran.

Warning: Yaoi, and kind of a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And Shugo Chara.

Genre: Romance, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shugo Chara, but I own the idea to this fanfic, and some characters.

**How My World Turned Upside Down..**

--

"This just can't be happening!" Screamed Hibari Kyoya while he was running to school, yeah, he were late for the first time, how weird it may sound.

He had been fighting the whole night because he couldn't sleep, it's something that just disturbed him, he couldn't really figure out what, but he probably will find out sooner or later.. He wanted it to be later though..

--

Now he was at his school that people thought he loved so much, sure, he didn't hate it, but he didn't love it either. Just he might like the School Anthem, didn't it actually mean that he loved the school,and Hibird had taught the song somewhere, but of course everyone thought he taught him it. He could try tell them that's not like that, they wouldn't believe him anyway, let's just say, it's an impossible mission.

Oh well, he went to his classroom, ignored his stupid teacher that tried to scold him and went to sit on his seat beside the school's beloved prince, Belphegor, called Bel, that was actually a friend of his, even if he was a psycho, he wasn't impossible to get along with, he's not an idiot like the others in his class, some would say even a genius.

"Ushishi, why so late?" Bel asked as he was polishing his precious knives he never was without, he said it was because he can't be sure when he need them or not.

"I were beating up herbivores the whole night, couldn't sleep at all." Hibari answered with a bored expression.

"Oh, something worrying you?" Bel just asked.

"You could say so, I just can't point out why.." he answered back with a sigh.

"Ushishi, then I know, but now the class's dismissed" Bel said as they both stood up and walked away from the classroom.

--

He had been very late, so he made it just in time for lunch, since he and Bel wasn't hungry at all, so they were just walking around on the school ground, just talking, when the classes started again, they just skipped classes, they didn't pay attention at all anyway, and they're geniuses anyway.

They had been friends since they were in childhood. They weren't alike at all, but they got along anyway, because they're diffrent from the others, that were weaklings compared to them. And people were scared of them, but they didn't care at all, because everyone adored them, because they're very good looking and just plain handsome. Bel's always wearing a tiara and is the prince of the school, and Hibari's the head of the Disciplinary Committee. People respected them, and of course they should. It's dangerous to not to do so..

Anyway, they were still walking of course.

When they had walked into the building and just walked around in there. They came to a place in the school they haven't been in before, shocked, they looked around and wondered where they were.. Then one of them spoke;

"Herbivore.. Where are we?"

"Ushishi.. Don't ask me, I have no idea, and don't call me that!"

"I do as I want, herbivore.. But you're right, we haven't been here before.."

They stopped to talk with each other and began to look around, not noticing that two people were watching them..

–-

"Really, this place is weird, and it's even more weirder that we haven't been here before, ushishi."

"Hn.."

"You're very talkative , Kyo-kun. But well, you've never been."

"I know.."

"Ushishishi!"

They were beginning to be tired of this, they were kind of lost, not that thet would accept that fact. And they couldn't ask someone about the way back, no one's there beside them, but of course, even if they actually DID ask, they wouldn't get an answer, people is too scared of them. But their pride is the last thing they would swallow. Even in this situation.

Hibari was very tired after some minutes, he didn't have that much patience, not that Bel had that either, if only hadn't forgotten their cellphones in the stupid classroom, wouldn't they be lost like this. Not even a classroom where close as far they could see. It was just one room there, but it was locked, so it didn't help that much.

After an hour the door suddenly opened, and Hibari and Bel turned around, and saw a beautiful young boy about fifteen or fourteen years old, with green hair, and uniform, he looked absolutely adorable and cute, but suddenly Bel throwed one his knives after him.

"Ow.. It hurts you know.." The boy said while being expressionless.

"Ushishi, like I care, Froggy, what the hell do you want?"

"Since you two has been walking around here for a long time I and the principal thought we could help you, and by the way, I'm Fran, and don't call me Froggy, fake prince."

"Bel-kun, don't do something stupid, and help us then, it's not like we want to wander around here forever."

"Okay then, but I want to have fun.."

"Since you two aren't two idiots after all, or at least the shorter boy isn't, so can you follow me, the principal wants to meet one of you.. And remember, the principal is a new guy that I work for, because he took care of me." Fran said, while, looking expressionless, while a chibi looking thing came flying and landed on his shoulder.

Hibari was really curious about it, but decided to not ask, and just followed Fran together with Bel, that didn't look to happy, but stared on the chibi thing, just like himself.

They entered the room, Fran closed the door. Hibari and Bel looked curiously around, then suddenly they heard a voice calling on one of them, and Hibari froze;

"Kufufu, what do we have here.. If it isn't Hibari Kyoya! Long time no see" And a smirking, blue-haired man with mismatched eyes, stepped out of the shadows, with a chibi on his shoulder..


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T, May change later.

Pairings: 6918 & BelFran.

Warning: Yaoi, and kind of a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And Shugo Chara.

Genre: Romance, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shugo Chara, but I own the idea to this fanfic, and some characters.

PS: My new self-appointed manager force me to write this on an hour. D:

**How My World Turned Upside Down..**

"..." Hibari stared on the man for a while in surprise, but soon the stare turned into a glare full of hate.

"You seem to remember me, Kyoya-chan~ I'm so happy, kufufu~" The mysterious man said.

"How could I even forget about you? You ruined my life you herbivore!"

"You mean when you lost to me and I took your precious virginity~?"

"...I hate you really much, Rokudo Mukuro!" At this rate, Hibari looked like he was ready to kill. And the other man was smirking evilly.

Bel looked shocked, he had never known about this before, but he didn't say anything, because he was busy with checking out Fran, that he thought was the most beautiful human he had ever seen, even if he didn't talk that much, not that Bel ever would tell Fran that, he won't lower his pride for the green-haired beauty, his pride is pretty much everything for him. But he couldn't stop himself for staring on Fran, that didn't seem to notice him at all, Bel thought that was good, though, then he could stare as much he wanted.

Fran himself, did actually notice, but he didn't say anything. He may think Bel's rude, but it couldn't help that Fran found him attractive, he really wanted to see the other boy's eyes, to see if they're as attractive as their owner.. He slapped himself on the forehead for the thought, he can't check a boy out, even if his master is doing so, doesn't it mean that he should, he has actually some pride himself. And he had to remember, Bel's pretty rude.

Hibari, though, was fighting with Mukuro, but in the middle of the fight, Mukuro said something;

"Boku No Kokoro~ Unlock!"

And then he changed apperance, his hair became longer, the clothes changed into a blue kimono, wears glasses and a trident appeared in his hand, the chibi was gone too.

"..Is this some kind of joke, herbivore pineapple?" Hibari asked while staring.

"Kufufu, it's not~" Mukuro answered while beating Hibari to the ground

Now when Hibari was on the ground, he was completeley defenseless and glaring on Mukuro full of hate. And Mukuro just smirking.

"Not much of a fight.. But you didn't use a chara, so it can't be helped~"

"......"

"Chara Nari Hell Pineapple~!" Mukuro changed to his normal appearance, without glasses. Smirking more, of course. And the chibi was on his shoulder again.

"..What's a chara..?"

" Little Nappo here, is one and you could say, they're your inner personality~" He answered while pointing on the little chibi called chara on his shoulder. Then he bringed out something that looked like white egg with black kittens on and gave it to Hibari.

"This is yours.. I got it last time we met by an accident, I actually took care of it~"

"..."

Hibari took it, and then, it hatched, and a cute chara came out, looking a little bit like Hibari himself, but with cat ears and tail and the clothes wasn't the same, the eyes was blue instead of grey, but he was completely adorable. Hibari stared on it with shock.

"Ku.. Ku.. KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mukuro looked like he was amused as hell. Looking on Hibari while actually with a smiling face. Hibari though looked angry.

"Your inner personality is very cute~ So.. Uke~" Mukuro said while looking on the chara.

"..Shut up, herbivore.."

"Oh well~ What's your name, little one~?" Mukuro said that while placing the chara in his hand.

"M-my name is Koneko.." The chara answered while looking on Mukuro in fear.

"Kufufu, so cuute~" Nappo said while flying off Mukuro's shoulder, to hug Koneko.

"Let go.." Koneko said while looking like he was about to cry.

Nappo didn't let go, but Hibari rose and took the chara from Mukuro, and placed it on his own shoulder, actually looking like he wanted to take care of it. Koneko looked happy about that, but fell soon asleep, looking adorable while sleeping, too.

"Don't you fucking dare to touch Koneko with your hands.."

"overprotective.. But okay, I won't, if you do something for me.."

"Okay.. Whatever it is, I do it."

"You and your friend have to be my slaves~" Mukuro said while looking on Hibari with a serious face.

Hibari frowned, he had just accepted to be Mukuro's slave together with Bel. He wondered if it could be any worser.

"Okay.. If that's what it takes.." Hibari looked like he was going to die, he didn't like this, not at all, of all people, it had to be Mukuro who made his life into a hell..

"Kufufu, thought so, and now, you're my boyfriend~" Mukuro said while smirking evilly.

Hibari now completely thought and looked he was about to die, this isn't what he had expected..


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: M.

Pairings: 6918 & BelFran.

Warning: Yaoi, and kind of a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And Shugo Chara.

Genre: Romance, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shugo Chara, but I own the idea to this fanfic, and some characters.

About my english: Sorry if it's bad, I'm not from an country there they speak english. ^^

_**My manager forces me to update very fast. XD**_

**How My World Turned Upside Down..**

"Ushishi, I won't be your slave, you filthy peasant!"

"If that's so, then you would like to visit a world full of illusions, there you're the biggest peasant, loved by no one, and there you would be very unhappy, but it's your choice~"

"...I do as you say, my.. Ugh.. Master.."

"Thought so, kufufufu~"

"..Why do I have to be your boyfriend..?"

"No reason to tell you~"

Hibari is actually very confused now, why did Mukuro want him as boyfriend? He couldn't at all believe the illusionist was gay, not way in hell, that was impossible, he must be after something. He sighed and patted Koneko's head, trying to not think about how his world turned upside down in just one day.

Mukuro, though, is amused as hell, not only did Hibari now belong to him, the only person he really desired, now the other boy was confused. He is going to have it nice it the future, Fran would have it nice too, he had noticed how much the two boys were checking out each other, of course he knew they were gay, he knew things like that. And of course, that he himself is one, he wouldn't even had took Hibari's virginity in the first place if he wasn't gay, that would be weird. But since Hibari didn't seem to find out how it was like at all, he became more amused and a evil smirk was formed on his face. Hibari was an intresting guy after all.

"Hmph.."

"Kufufufu~"

Hibari just couldn't understand Mukuro at all, why couldn't he just tell him? He just hated to be curious, it's annoying as hell. And Mukuro didn't make it better at all with his smirking and his eyes showed how amused he was.. Mukuro had pretty eyes.... Oh god what is he thinking?! He couldn't daydream about him, it's just plain wrong. Hibari shook his head and tried to not be confused. Even if it didn't went that well.

Bel, the other way, was confused about himself, how could he check out a guy like this? He wasn't gay as much he knew. Not that he had been checking out girls before either, but really, he couldn't think about himself as gay. Even if the other male is very beautiful, it's not a reason to check him out like this, but Bel just couldn't stop, he wondered what was wrong with him..

"Mukuro-sama, could I get the other boy as my slave?"

"I got the one I wanted, you can take the prince boy if you wish to do so."

"Thanks, master."

"Whatever~"

Fran is actually confused of asking his master for making the rude boy into his slave, it's not like him, but deep inside he's happy about it, then others won't be able to take Bel from him, but it's not like he would admit it to himself, not for anyone else either. But now he can check out the prince boy some more.. He slapped himself for the thought. What's wrong with him really? He is so fucking confused about this boy, why does he feel like this around him? Is he insane?

Mukuro fell down on his knees and began to caress Hibari's cheeks, he could see the other boy's blush, now Mukuro knew, that it won't be that hard to steal Hibari's heart. Mukuro was very pleased with himself.

Bel, though, suddenly looked around and saw an egg like Hibari's when he did so, he took it and looked on the black egg, with a crown on that was covered in blood. He looked on it for a while, until it suddenly hatched and a chara came out, with black hair, that looked a lot like his own, and one eye was showing, it was rose red, he had a crown on his head, too, he used glasses and a outfit that matched the whole look. Bel stared in shock on it, but placed it on his shoulder, he decided he liked it.

"Ushishi, so many filthy peasants.. Saiko want to kill them.."

"Ushishi, oh my god, someone who thinks the same as me!"

"Well, I'm kind of your inner personality."

"You're right, ushishi~"

"Of course, I'm a prince after all, just like you~"

"Yeah~"

"Ushishishi~"

At least Bel and Saiko got along.

But Hibari was blushing while Mukuro caressed his cheeks, suddenly he felt his pants get tight, this was beginning to be awkward, he wasn't used to be caressed or being touched at all like this. Usually he would beat others up for doing so, but he was to tired to doing so and it felt good when Mukuro did it, though he wouldn't admit it to himself. He suddenly felt the hand inside his pants and inside his boxers, caressing his member, that became hard, he could clearly notice the smirk on Mukuro's face that went wider. Hibari couldn't help it, but he let out a loud moan and got both Fran and Bel curious about the scene.

Fran shook his head, his master is such a pervert, but he had to admit, the scene was very hot, he had hide his nose because of some nosebleed. Bel looked like he did the same, it's embarrassing to watch it, they got a look by Mukuro that clearly said that he didn't want them there, so they both walked out from the room and a sex scene began for Mukuro and Hibari.

- - -

"Ushishi, your master is perverted.."

"I know, but I'm used to it."

"Ushishishi~"

"..."

"You don't talk that much, do you?"

"I don't."

"Ushishi, I see~"

"Hn.."

Suddenly Bel kissed Fran on the cheek and Fran stared on him in shock, while Bel smirked.

"You look cuter when you change expressions once in a while~ Ushishishi~"

"..." Fran touched his cheek there the kiss had landed. And he was blushing slightly.

Bel, was kind of shocked of his actions, but he couldn't hide the smirk, not at all. He was pleased with himself. Indescribable pleased.

- - -

"Kufufu, you're so cute~"

"Don't call me cute, especially not after you have raped me.."

"It's because you're so adorable~"

"..."

"Kufufu~"

They were just done with the sex and they were hugging each other, Mukuro was caressing Hibari's back too.

"Just so you know, I just let you do this because I were too tired to struggle and a man has his needs.."

"Whatever you say, Kyoya, whatever you say~"

"..."

"Kufufu~"

Hibari did actually like it, even though he were the fucking uke, but though, he wasn't used to all the pleasure of it. Mukuro though, liked every second of it, he probably will get addicted.

They stayed like that for some minutes, until the door opened and Mukuro had to make illusions that made it look like they had clothes on. And Bel and Fran came in holding hands, you could say, they had fallen in love at first sight, while being out there together, they had some sweet moments. While chuckling Mukuro rose and dragged up Hibari with him. Took his hand while walking to Fran and patted his head.

"Mission complete."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Kufufu~"

"Hn?"

"Kufufu, nothing that you two should care about~"

"Indeed.."

Both Bel and Hibari looked confused, their charas were sleeping on their shoulders. Mukuro smirked though, Fran just was being himself.

Hibari and Bel just saw that they had something in their minds, they just knew that they won't like it, not a single bit.

But now they knew.

_**Now their world is turned upside down.**_

_**And that they haven't wanted it like this..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: M.

Pairings: 6918 & BelFran.

Warning: Yaoi, and kind of a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And Shugo Chara.

Genre: Romance, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Shugo Chara, but I own the idea to this fanfic, and some characters.

About my english: Sorry if it's bad, I'm not from an country there they speak english. ^^

**How My World Turned Upside Down..**

Hibari woke up in a king-sized bed beside his lover that hugged him tightly. He blushed, but didn't move because he didn't want to wake the other up. He looked so hot like that.. Hibari wanted to slap himself for the thought, it's not usual for him to think that someone's hot. Even if that someone might be his lover. Then he suddenly heard a voice talk to him.

"Kufufu.. Looks like my little skylark is awake~"

"You were awake?"

"Of course, I don't need to sleep that much."

"..."

"Your thoughts was intresting~"

"..What do you mean?" Hibari froze.

"You know exactly what I mean, Kyoya." Mukuro said while smirking evilly.

"..."

Mukuro chuckled while leaning himself down on Hibari for a kiss. And soft lips met each other, but it wasn't for Mukuro, he just had to beg for the entrance he got. He explored the other's mouth carefully with pleasure and their tongues had a fight with each other, that of course Hibari lost, Mukuro sucked on the other's tongue while the other moaned. They broke the kiss, one smirking, the other blushing.

Bel and Fran haven't sleep at all, they had been making love the whole night, with lust and passion. Bel was very satisfied with that, because he got to see Fran like he never would be around others, just with him, and him only. Fran was his private property. He smirked at the thought. But even though they hadn't been sleeping at all, were they now lying down hugging each other.

"Why are you smirking, fake prince?"

"I'm not fake, but it's because you're mine."

"Hmph. Even if the truth is difficult to handle, I guess it's true."

"Ushishi, of course it's true, when have I ever lied?"

"Well.."

"Don't answer that question and just accept that you're mine."

"I shall, my prince.."

"Great froggy, ushishi~"

"Hn."

Both couples went out of their beds and went to school, they were all on Mukuro's office, because no one of them cared about that Hibari and Bel had classes. They spend the whole day there, until Mukuro got a call, he answered it, you could clearly see his frown when he answered, after he was done talking in his cellphone. He said to Fran.

"Get them out of here, little one."

"I shall master. I shall." Fran said with a confused expression on his face, but walked with Hibari and Bel to their classes.

"What was that about?"

"Ushishi, don't know~"

"I don't know myself.."

Fran left them outside their classroom and walked back to Mukuro, what he didn't know was that he was being stalked by those two. Fran entered Mukuro's office and Bel and Hibari hid so fast that they wouldn't be noticed by Mukuro and Fran.

"What's happening, master?"

"He's coming back."

"You can't mean.."

"I'm sad to say, it's **him**."

"What shall we do?"

"Hide Kyoya and that prince boy, we don't want them to be involved in this."

"You're right.."

Hibari and Bel froze when they heard this, _**what's going to happen to them now?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo-kun: Sorry that it took so long to update the chapter, but, my life is a complete mess right now, some of my friends is going to be police notified or whatever it's called, because of something they've not done. It's a guy that says that we bully him, but we don't. He's stupid. When I went to my old school began people bully me and my friend. Two of my friends dissed me without a real reason. And lots of other things has happened, so that's why the update was so late, I'm so sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Tsuna: I feel sorry for you..

Kyo-kun: Ah, Tunafish, how fun to see you here! *smiles*

Tsuna: Don't call me that!

Mukuro: Kufufu, but she's right, you're Tunafish.

Tsuna: …

Mukuro & Kyo-kun: *laughs*

Hibari: ...Idiots.. *****walks away*****

Mukuro: ...Kyooooyaaaaaaa~ *stalks*

Tsuna & Kyo-chan: ...I think we just starts the chapter now. *sweatdrop*

**x x x**

* * *

Fran walked out of the room, and Mukuro stood worried, while Bel and Hibari were hidden somewhere in the room.

"Can't he just leave me alone..?" Mukuro said to himself while looking kind of sad.

Suddenly the door opened and a person walked in, smiling like mad, Mukuro just stared on the person. And Hibari and Bel stood there they were hidden and watched the scene.

"Hii Mukuro, long time no see, have you missed me?"

"No I haven't, Byakuran, I haven't.."

"Now you're lying, you can't deny that you still love me."

"I don't love you, bastard."

"Oh, let's see about that~" the man called Byakuran dragged up Mukuro and pulled him into a kiss.

Mukuro couldn't break the kiss because if he did Byakuran would strangle him, but the Hibari that was hiding didn't see that, so he got heartbroken, and began to run away from the room with a Bel running after. Leaving a shocked Mukuro and a smirking Byakuran.

"Seems that you didn't notice they were here~"

"...I hate you so freaking much."

"I know~ I know~"

"..."

**x x x**

* * *

Hibari cried, and he cried very hard, while Bel watched, Bel would have comforted his friend if he just could, but he's not that kind of person, and don't know what that comforts the other, so he just let him cry out his sorrow, while he himself wondered how Mukuro could be such an idiot, and began to think he couldn't trust Fran either, if you can't trust your lover's master, you can't trust your lover's master..

Hibari couldn't help himself from stopping his tears coming down his cheeks, Mukuro had just fooled him, it's just about time to realize that, falling in love is a worthless thing, if the other don't love you back, and already had a lover. He knew that now he can't trust anyone, not anymore, life just sucks.

Hibari and Bel now just lost their hopes about life, and love, they think maybe it's just about time to leave this place and live a new life..

**x x x**

* * *

Fran was searching for Hibari and Bel, to do what he's supposed to do, he searched through the whole school without any success, what could have happened to them? It's not like them to just run away or something like that, he walked back to the office, and saw Mukuro sitting all alone on the floor, without any sign of life in his eyes, even if Fran was completely aware of that Mukuro was alive..

"What happened, master?"

"Byakuran was here.."

"And..?"

"Hibari and Bel were hiding in the room and saw when Byakuran pulled me into a kiss, Byakuran left for a while ago.."

"..What shall we do now?"

"I don't know.. We have to search after them."

"I've just did.."

"..."

They both looked like they were about to break, they're not used to these feelings that they felt right now..

**x x x**

* * *

"Great, I will wait for you, take us far away from here.. No, I don't have any regrets about this.." Hibari said into a person in his cellphone, but when the call ended, he just smiled weakly towards Bel.

"I hope life will get better after this.."

"Ushishi.. Yes, though I will miss this place.."

"Me too.."

"Ushishi, but it's better if we leave this place."

They both stood and looked at each, not saying anything more, they just waited for the one to take them away from all this.

**x x x**

* * *

Mukuro and Fran just felt that something was going to happen, and they knew in what place, they ran towards that place and saw Hibari and Bel that were walking towards a helicopter, Bel entered it first, and when it were Hibari's turn to get on it, Mukuro tried to drag him down, but Hibari just kicked him while Bel helped him up while the plane flied away, leaving a broken Mukuro and a sad Fran.

**x x x**

* * *

"Your life will be better after this~"

"We know Dino, we know.."

The helicopter flied away, to an airport, there they all entered a plane, and flied away to an unknown place, Mukuro and Fran were still in Japan, what will happen now..?

**x x x**

* * *

Kyo-chan: The chapter is ended, and after this, the chapters will have a place in the future.

Hibari: We're OOC..

Kyo-chan: And like I care?

Hibari: Hmph.

Mukuro: Kufufu, isn't this turning into angst?

Kyo-chan: ..Maybe.. But it won't end like a tragedy.

Tsuna: *sweatdrop* See you all later!

Kyo-chan: YEAH! LIKE HE SAID! *screaming in a megaphone*

Everyone: ..*sweatdrop*


End file.
